Poems of a Raven
by MendedBlackRainbow
Summary: I wrote these poems understanding the mind of Raven. Plz ask if you need understanding! Plz review!
1. part 1

i based it like raven after birthmark...

I told someone a secret I never should,  
I lie on my bed,  
Feeling so misunderstood,  
I said something i shouldnt of said,

This is why im crying,  
I just feel like dieing,  
I will soon be distroying us all,  
when i was little i saw something i shouldnt of saw,

The people i know,  
I shouldnt of showed,  
They will soon be dead,  
And that is what i said,

I slit my wrist,  
I wont even be missed,  
Blood spilling on my bed,  
I hope im soon dead,

I try to stop it,  
But i cant control my wit,  
i throw the knife,   
To stop me from ending my life,

I cry and cry,  
why do i try to die,  
I deal with my pain,  
Some people think ive gone insane,

I wrap my wrist with a part of my cloak,  
to give the blood something to soak,  
I walk out of my room,  
Tring to not show my wound,

People stop me,  
But i do ont let them see,  
darkness all around,  
Not even a sound,

I wake to see a person,  
I sit up cursin,  
i am welcomed back with a hug,   
I wonder about the grave i dug,

Everything is back to as it should be,  
But now Everyone cares baout me,  
No one cares what i said,  
they just dont want me dead.


	2. part 2

**kmutt: **hey thanks! wirting poetry is the only way i get my emotions out.

**Writergirl118:** yes it is sad. im happy someone understands it for once

this just happened today and i wanted to tell you all!

Teacher: So how do you feel?

Me: like killing myself

Teacher: Why is that?

Me: i have to sit here and talk to you...

Teacher: ...

ok back to the poetry!

(Raven is in her room, again after birthmark)

I sit in the dark,  
Looking at the mark,  
Carved in my hand,  
Made by a cruel man,

I think about what is to come,  
How could i be so dumb,  
Telling people about my past,  
Knowing trust would never last,

I start to cry,  
I just want to die,  
Ive tried before,  
I told them i wouldnt do that anymore,

I walk out the door,  
i must do a chore,  
Stay with my friends,  
Till this world comes to an end


	3. Poem 3

im back and i found this! Its about Spellbound. It was a request for a dear friend of mine.

I also do requests just give me the first line or a topic and i came work my magic from there and will post it as soon as possible!

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED IT GIVES ME HOPE WHEN YOU REVIEW! THANKS AGAIN!

Ok heres the poem enjoy!

He was trapped in a book,  
He could only give me one look,

So i got him out,  
Then there was love all about,  
He taught me new spells,  
When i messed up he never yells,

But the magic he taught me was dark,  
And it left a mark,  
Then i felt alone,  
Now was the time to use the magic he had shone,

He became more powerful,  
He was no longer wonderful,

He lied,  
All i did was almost cry,

I got it though my mind that he was worst,  
Out of all the spells he taught me i just learned a curse,

He is trapped in a book,  
I do not even dare to look,

I have no love,  
But the one i pushed and shoved,  
He made me feel loved,  
And i only gave him a hug.


	4. Request poem! and comments!

Welcome back all!

Ok reveiw time!

**The Aceman** - Thanks. I have never gotten so many complements at one time! Thanks again!

**Kmutt** - Once i see them i will start writing. Thanks for the idea and reveiwing!

**Worthlessdeath **- I have a poem about hate somewhere cuase one night i got really mad and i had paper and a pencil in front of me. Ill make sure i look for it. Oh and now my teacher doesnt talk to me cause thinks im going to kill which i wont! Thanks for reviewing!

**Writergirl118** - Thanks. My friend asked for it so all day i had a pencil and paper in case any idea popped into my head. Thanks again!

**A BIG THANKS TO AZERIAN.AT.HEART SHE IS THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

Well you have you ever heard the saying theres a story behind everything? Well there is to this one i was listening to the radio and this song came on. Afterit was over i had many ideas in my head. and this is im the middle of the night so sry if its not the best!

**THIS IS A SONG AND POEM STORY**! ITS A FIRST FOR ME!

Ok ill shut up now! back to the poem!

Setting: Beast boy and Raven had a fight earlier. Beat boy is in his room listening to a CD. Across the hall Raven is standing at her closed door and can hear Beast boys music.

I must leave,

Our love will never achieve,

I do not love him,

Emotions feel dim,

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_the __precious moments__ are all lost in the tide, yeah _

_they're swept away and nothing is what is seems _

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams _

I open the door,

I love him as a friend and nothing more,

I wipe away the tears,

Remembering the memories over the years,

_listen to your heart when he's calling for you _

_listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why _

_but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye _

I fell to my knees crying,

Someone touching my shoulder then sighing,

He said I love you,

Right there and then I didn't know what to do,

_and there are voices that want to be heard _

_so much to mention_

_but you can't find the words_

_the scent of magic_

_the beauty that's been_

_when love was wilder than the wind_

_listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you_

_listen to your heart _

_there's nothing else you can do _

What should I feel?

And was he making a deal?

I finally figured out,

Was this love was all about,

So I held his hand,

And looking into the eyes of my man,


End file.
